Ce qui Brûle en Nous
by Xavaria
Summary: Alors qu'une violente tempête oblige les habitants de Storybrooke à rester chez eux, Regina et Robin apprécient ces quelques jours casaniers, loin de tout et de tout le monde. Une intimité nouvelle qui se solde par un moment passionnel au coin du feu... (OutlawQueen) - Lemon.


**OS. Ce qui Brûle en Nous.**

**Note auteur: Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire sur le site Ficothèque Ardente, qui a été gentiment ajoutée par l'un de mes formidables lecteurs. Rien ne m'appartient.**

Fin octobre. Il pleuvait tant que les rigoles en débordaient. Les quelques crevasses qui ondulaient aux cœurs des pelouses s'étaient rapidement remplies et à présent s'écoulaient le long des trottoirs, les rues de Storybrooke en avaient revêtues leur habit d'argent, la rue principale devenant une simple et paisible rivière. Hormis les grondements du tonnerre qui parsemaient le ciel, tout était calme en cet après-midi.

Les perles qui s'échappaient des nuages dans des torrents d'eau glacée, venaient s'écraser sur les grandes baies-vitrées et les hautes fenêtres de la belle et grande maison blanche de Regina. La mairesse n'avait pas pris le temps de fermer tous les volets avant que la pluie ne déverse ses flots et à présent, elle se maudissait pour cet oubli. Une légère moue boudeuse s'afficha sur son visage. La Reine avait trop souvent connu de mauvais jours, mornes et tristes sous la pluie et l'orage. La clarté du soleil et des jours d'été lui manquait déjà.

Elle contemplait en silence, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son magnifique pommier, prendre l'eau dans le jardin. Chaque goute qui ruisselait le long de ses feuilles et de ses branches faisait briller un peu plus la chair tendre des dernières pommes rouges de l'année. De petits éclats, comme des étoiles, venaient refléter sur les fruits, les quelques rayons de lumière qui s'échappaient de temps à autres, dans la densité sombre des nuages.

Le froid avait déjà pris place au cœur de la ville. La tempête qui s'était installée au-dessus de Storybrooke depuis maintenant deux jours, avait contraint les habitants à rester chez eux, fermer leurs commerces et prendre leur mal en patience. Personne ne sortait, encore moins pour faire les boutiques. De plus, les rues étaient impraticables et les violentes rafales avaient, dès le premier jour, coupées l'électricité dans certains quartiers de la ville, en faisant tomber quelques troncs sur les câbles qui reliaient les habitants les uns aux autres. Inutile d'espérer avoir un accès internet et autant dire qu'avoir un téléphone en état de marche était un miracle.

Au final, elle s'y était habituée. C'était déjà le troisième jour. Trois jours qu'elle vivait dans le noir, ne sortait pas de chez elle et s'alimentait des petites réserves qu'elle avait faites quelques jours plus tôt, à l'annonce d'une tempête violente arrivant en ville.

Tous les habitants avaient été prévenus et chacun avait eu le temps de prendre ces dispositions. Le poste du sheriff avait été fermé et Emma et David, accompagnés de Regina, avaient pris le temps et le soin d'aller visiter chaque habitation, chaque appartement et chaque bâtiment pour être certains de la sureté des lieux.

La ville était donc très calme et étonnement, tout ceci était très reposant.

Face à sa fenêtre, Regina ne bougeait pas. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait à sa place. Certes, tout n'était pas rose mais... Cela lui convenait. La situation s'était nettement améliorée depuis quelques mois. Ses relations avec Henry étaient excellentes, elle avait été réélue pour un nouveau mandat et enfin...

- Regina ? Tout va bien ?

Une voix grave la sortie de sa torpeur. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir son interlocuteur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il venait d'entrer dans le grand salon, spacieux, à la fois chaleureux et contemporain, et la fixait avec sur les lèvres, un léger sourire plein de tendresse.

Il n'était pas tard mais la nuit arrivait à grand pas. La maison se retrouverait d'ici peu plonger dans le noir. Il faudrait allumer des bougies... Mais, le peu de lumière qui éclairait la pièce, la vision qui s'offrait à elle, l'atmosphère et la chaleur dans laquelle toute son âme baignait formèrent soudain une vague apaisante et pleine d'amour qui enroba son cœur en une seule seconde.

- Oui. Tout va bien. Répondit-elle, lui rendant son sourire.

Ses bras quittèrent leur étreinte pour venir s'échouer sur ses hanches. D'un pas léger qui fit claquer ses hauts talons sur le parquet vernis, elle s'avança doucement dans une élégance naturelle dont elle seule avait le secret.

Alors qu'il ne restait qu'un espace infime entre leurs deux corps, elle ferma les yeux dans sa marche. Sans s'arrêter. Naturellement, elle laissa à ses sens le soin de tracer les chemins jusqu'aux bras tendus qui ne demandaient qu'à l'accueillir. Les derniers pas se firent plus francs, plus pressés. Son cœur ne pouvait décemment pas attendre plus longtemps pour rejoindre les bras de l'être aimé. Elle s'échoua contre le torse de son amant et une fois son visage dans son cou, inspira profondément son parfum naturel. Une odeur de forêt, de grands espaces, de sueur et de foin fraichement taillé. Un soupir de soulagement mêlé à un gémissement de bien-être se firent entendre lorsqu'elle relâcha les senteurs boisées de ses poumons.

- A quoi pensais-tu, mon amour ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Quelques mots dits comme un secret qu'elle seule avait le droit de partager avec lui.

Il resserrait un peu plus ses bras musclés autour de sa taille, de son dos, de ses hanches... A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment où. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était dans ses bras et qu'elle le sentait tout autour d'elle. Une caresse rassurante qui enveloppait toute sa chair. Elle sentit alors une main ferme mais douce se glisser le long de son crâne, effleurant ses cheveux ébènes, puis venir se caler dans sa nuque, comme pour la maintenir au plus près de lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle disparaisse et encore moins qu'elle se volatilise. Heureusement pour lui, pour eux, c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie en cet instant : fuir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas fuir.

- Hm ? Partage tes pensées, mon ange. Partage-les avec moi...

Comment refuser ? Comment lui dire non ? Jamais elle ne lui dirait « non ». Jamais elle ne le repousserait. Elle ne perdrait pas celui qu'elle aime une seconde fois. Elle se l'était juré. Regina tient toujours ses promesses.

- Je pensais à Henry. Murmura-t-elle, toujours lové au creux de son cœur.

- Il te manque ?

- Bien sûr.

- La tempête sera calmée d'ici deux jours. Dès que nous pourrons mettre le nez dehors, je te promets que je te conduirai à lui sans attendre.

Un sourire moqueur mais adorable se dessina sur le visage de Regina. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ressortir quelques pics taquins, mais pas trop, dont seule la reine qu'elle était connaissait les moindres secrets.

- Ah oui ? Et pourrais-je savoir comment tu comptes me conduire à lui ? A dos de mulet ?

Feignant d'être vexé, il la prit délicatement par les épaules et l'éloigna de lui pour la contempler. Pas la regarder, la contempler. Telle une œuvre d'art digne des plus grands maîtres.

Le sourire qu'elle arborait n'aurait jamais pu être plus sincère. Le sang de Robin ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur loupa un battement en la voyant ainsi, sans défenses, sans murs et sans sortilèges, totalement elle-même. Regina. Malgré tout, il n'en montra rien et fit mine d'être profondément déçu, convaincu qu'elle ferait tout pour panser sa récente et fausse déception.

- Navré de n'être qu'un voleur, votre Altesse. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de carrosse pour faire voyager une reine telle que vous...

- Oh. Je vois. Dans ce cas, de quel droit oser vous faire de telles promesses tout en sachant pertinemment que vous ne pourrez tenir parole ?

Ce petit jeu avait l'air de beaucoup les amusés...

- Acceptez mes plus plates excuses, Madame. Mais devant une femme telle que vous, je n'ai pu me résoudre à passer mon chemin sans vous offrir mon aide.

- Que c'est galant de votre part... Etonnant pour un voleur...

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre gronda bruyamment. L'écho en fit trembler les vitrages et les bibelots. Prise par surprise et concentrée dans leur petit échange taquin, Regina sursauta en entendant le tonnerre briser l'intimité qu'ils avaient su installer en quelques instants, simplement par la présence de l'un et de l'autre.

Par réflexe et dans l'élan, son sursaut la projeta à nouveau vers Robin. Les deux mains à plat sur son torse, elle sentit à nouveau des bras protecteurs se refermer autour d'elle et son cœur battre sous sa paume. Immédiatement apaiser, elle réalisa son geste et se recula une nouvelle fois.

Il souriait. Simplement. Trop heureux d'avoir gagné bien plus qu'une joute verbale. Elle ne se cachait pas. Elle n'avait pas honte de se cacher au creux de ses bras lorsqu'elle avait peur. Elle avait besoin de lui et le lui montrait, intentionnellement ou non, peu importe. Tout ce qui importait pour le voleur à ce moment précis c'est qu'il avait eu confirmation de ce qu'il attendait. Regina se livrait à lui entièrement, sans restriction, ses peurs, ses angoisses et ses doutes, mêmes ses regrets et ses remords. Elle était nue, son âme lui était apparue nue, elle n'aurait jamais pu être plus vulnérable à ses yeux. Il adorait ça. Une furieuse envie de la couvrir d'amour lui vint. IL voulait prendre soin d'elle, l'aimer jusqu'à l'en étouffer, juste la rendre heureuse, pour l'éternité.

Ajouter à cela le fait que la puissante et malfaisante Méchante Reine ait peur d'un simple coup de tonnerre, la rendait bien plus adorable et inoffensive que tout autre chose. Comme une enfant que l'on voudrait consoler par une nuit d'orage effrayante.

- Ne sois pas aussi satisfait. Lui dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Je vois bien que tu es fier de toi. J'ai été surprise. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

- C'est vrai. Et non. A vrai dire, je suis fier de _toi_.

- ... ?

- Rien. Je t'aime.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il dura une éternité, tendre et plein d'émotion.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Regina glissa ses mains fines dans celles fermes et robustes du voleur. Le tirant vers le centre de la pièce, elle murmura un petit « Suis-moi. » jusqu'à le conduire sur le canapé face à la large et imposante cheminée éteinte. L'écran ultra moderne et plat qui surplombait le foyer était lui aussi éteint. La maison de la mairesse n'avait pas été une exception, pas de d'électricité, pas de télévision.

Un peu perdu mais enclin à la suivre ou qu'elle aille, Robin s'installa près d'elle sur le confortable sofa. Dans un geste simple et qui leur sembla à tous les deux incroyablement naturel, il passa son bras par-dessus les frêles épaules de son aimée et l'attira tout contre lui.

Regina déposa son front contre son cou et ferma les yeux. Robin lui-même profita de ce rapprochement pour poser sa tête sur celle de la brune et ferma à son tour les yeux.

- Tu crois que je lui manque ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'en suis sûr. Affirme-t-il.

- Mais quand il est avec elle... Il ne pense pas à moi.

- Je suis certain du contraire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sur de toi ? Il suffit de voir Blanche et son idiot de mari jouer à « papi et mamie vont sauver la ville » ou « papi et mamie vont planter des haricots magiques » ou « papi m'apprend à conduire sans tuer personne... »

- Regina..., Coupa-t-il. Arrête. Tu sais bien qu'ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour que tout se passe bien. Ton fils t'aime. Cela se voit. Il t'aime d'ailleurs beaucoup trop pour t'oublier en quelques jours. Tu es sa mère, voyons.

- Oui... Mais elle aussi est sa mè...

- Non. Je ne veux pas entendre ça !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire de telles choses. Tu l'as élevé pendant plus de dix ans. C'est ton fils, autant qu'il est celui d'Emma. Tu es une mère formidable mon amour, je ne laisserai jamais personne te dire le contraire. Je ne te laisserais jamais dire le contraire.

Le silence sembla remplacer les remerciements que le cœur de Regina criait à l'intention de Robin. Cependant, les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires. Pas ici, pas entre eux. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle savait qu'elle avait tort. Elle savait qu'elle adorait l'entendre parler d'elle ainsi. Elle savait à quel point ce qu'il lui disait lui faisait du bien. Personne n'avait jamais autant cru en elle et c'était... Nouveau. Mais tellement bon.

- Finalement je me félicite de ces quelques jours casaniers à tes côtés..., Continua-t-il.

- Tu as l'air étonné.

- Henry est avec Emma. Le Capitaine Aiguille et la belle famille...

Les rires de Regina le coupèrent dans son discours. Francs et sans retenus, ses rires brisaient le silence de la pièce et réchauffèrent l'atmosphère en quelques secondes.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- « Crochet » ! Pas « Aiguille ». Dit-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Ah. C'est du pareil au même, non ?

- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit de cet avis...

- Peu importe. Je disais donc, Emma, Henry, Crochet et les Charmants occupés. Roland avec Petit Jean... C'est la première fois que nous passons autant de temps ensemble. Juste toi et moi, sans personne pour venir nous interrompre.

- Ou nous jeter un sort.

- Ou tenter de nous tuer.

- Ou essayer d'éradiquer ma magie.

- Ou nous renvoyer d'où nous venons.

- Ou ailleurs.

- Oui. Et...

- Et ?

- J'adore ça. Admit-il.

- Moi aussi. Dit-elle doucement.

Regina leva doucement la tête et vint déposer un baiser doux et brûlant dans le cou du voleur. Juste au-dessous de sa mâchoire. La réaction de Robin fut immédiate : des frissons traversèrent l'intégralité de son corps. Ces poils se hérissèrent d'un coup et un léger mouvement d'épaule le secoua. La reine continua sa découverte et ne cessa sous aucun prétexte ses intentions. Malgré tout elle perçut le trouble de son amant et sourit contre sa peau à la fois glacé par le froid et l'humidité de leur environnement et déjà brulante de désir. Il en faut peu pour réveiller les sens de son âme sœur, hm ? Surement la communion que forme leurs deux esprits réunis, ils se complètent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensent... Le seigneur dépouillé de sa fortune et transformé en voleur de grand chemin et justicier des âmes oppressées et... Une princesse, elle-même dépouillée de son innocence et de sa fin heureuse, condamnée à vivre jour après jour dans ses regrets et ses tourments parce que personne n'avait jamais voulu la sauver. Son prince n'était jamais venu, elle avait dû se sauver seule. Courageuse et téméraire, certes. Mais pas sans en payer le prix : devenir une sorcière. Choisir de consacrer son âme à sa propre rage plutôt que de choisir l'espoir que pourrait apporter des jours meilleurs.

Sa main droite quitta la cuisse de l'archer et son bras se tendit en direction du foyer toujours noir et lugubre de la cheminée. Ses doigts fins et délicats remuèrent dans l'air et instantanément de hautes et crépitantes flammes s'embrasèrent, dévorant sans retenue les bûches qui avaient été préalablement déposées dans l'âtre.

La main de Regina retrouva sa place initiale. A peu de chose près. Elle était à présent posée beaucoup plus haut sur la cuisse de Robin et celui-ci commençait réellement à perdre patience sous les caresses et les baisers de celle qui le faisait s'enflammer corps et âme à chaque instant.

Lorsque Regina osa faire glisser la pointe de sa langue dans son cou, s'en fut trop pour lui. En deux en trois mouvements, il l'attrapa, une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses cuisses et l'allongea sur le tapis devant le feu de bois.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu dire ce qui était le plus ardent : le brasier crépitant qui leur faisait face ou les flammes enivrantes qui les dévoraient. Ils se voulaient tellement que même les gestes ou les mots les plus tendres n'auraient pas suffi à exprimer ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir à cet instant l'un pour l'autre. L'idée même de se posséder, de se donner sans retenue, n'était que l'ultime solution pour pouvoir extérioriser le trop-plein d'amour qui les enivraient jours et nuits depuis leur toute première rencontre.

La surplombant de tout son poids, il la fixait sans relâche. Pas un battement de cils. La toucher ne lui aurait jamais suffi s'il ne pouvait contempler, admirer ses yeux magnifiques dans lesquels il pouvait lire tant d'émotion, tant de passion et de contradictions.

- 'Gina... Mon amour...

La température de la pièce montait à chaque seconde et ni Regina ni Robin ne semblait avoir conscience du monde qui les entourait. La nuit tombait à présent sur la ville et seule une pâle et sinistre lumière illuminait l'endroit.

A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était tout autre. Le feu du foyer semblait s'animer en fonction de la passion qu'animaient les deux êtres. Bien que les flammes ne fussent pas très hautes, la chaleur elle, était étouffante, faisant apparaitre sur les vitres des fenêtres une buée opaque blanchâtre. Tel un voile de soi qui les cachait aux yeux du monde.

La main droite de Robin se perdit sous le chemisier de satin de Regina. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient même pas encore rencontrées une seule fois. Du bout des doigts, il effleura sa peau si douce et se fut au tour de la reine de laisser son corps se secouer et se mouvoir sous les frissons qui lui avaient prodiguée cette simple caresse. Cette main, celle du voleur, était intrépide, aventureuse et surtout très érotique. Elle passa sur son ventre, le long de ses côtes jusqu'à sa hanche... Pour revenir faire un tour à nouveau sur son ventre ferme déjà tendu.

Les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Hors de question de louper ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de cet instant. En se perdant dans leurs regards, ils se faisaient la promesse de rester ainsi, de s'aimer et de ne jamais se quitter.

Un accord silencieux fut passé. Sans un geste, sans un mot, il venait de se promettre l'amour éternel, la passion jusqu'aux enfers et la pureté de leurs âmes jusqu'aux cieux. Une fois cet accord scellé, la passion s'empara tout à coup des deux amants.

Regina capitula en une seconde. Elle ferma les yeux et son dos se vouta en une arche sensuelle, s'offrant totalement aux mains de Robin qui s'activait frénétiquement à défaire le chemisier, rempart dont il ne supportait plus la présence, ennemi de la passion et de l'amour qu'il voulait prodiguer à celle qui lui faisait bouillir les sens et le sang.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les vêtements étaient tombés et les sous-vêtements ne tenaient plus qu'à quelques fils. Les gémissements et les souffles de plaisirs trahissaient les sensations qui les prenaient dans les tourbillons d'émotion et de chaleur. Une tempête de sable, un désert sous une lune argentée, une envie de vivre acharnée et un besoin de frôler la mort incontrôlé.

- Par tous les saints... Tu es si belle... Et... Et ta peau est...Si douce... Tu es... Parfaite.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, enfin, pas vraiment. Regina sentait les muscles de Robin glisser sous ses doigts. Elle sentait son dos tendu se mouvoir tout en longeant ses côtes, ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, ses pectoraux impeccablement sculptés... C'était tout ce qui captait son attention. Elle l'attrapa par le cou et le fit plonger jusqu'à elle. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé, c'était... Magique. Leurs langues se lancèrent dans une danse endiablée. Une fois séparés, il descendit de quelques centimètres pour venir embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire. Puis ses joues, le bout de son nez, ses paupières closes. Tandis qu'il montait à son front il sentait son souffle chaud dans sa nuque et l'entendait souffler doucement. Elle tentait en vain de ralentir les battements de son cœur affolé.

Tout ceci commençait à sérieusement le rendre fou. Elle le rendait fou. Il n'y tenait plus. Il avait besoin de plus, de la sentir contre lui, de sentir sa peau prendre feu contre la sienne.

Les deux mains dans le dos de la brune, il le souleva et la fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses puissantes et nues. Cette fois c'est elle qui le surplombait et se fut elle qui engagea un nouveau baiser tout aussi infernal que le premier. Infernal. Oui, c'est le mot. D'une passion et d'une incandescence inouïe. Pour connaitre ça chaque jour de leurs vies, ils auraient vendus leurs âmes au Diable.

Aussi, il en profita pour défaire l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. D'un coup de main habile, il le fit voler à travers la pièce. D'ailleurs, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit conscience de l'odeur de brulé qui suivit ce geste. La dentelle violette et noire dans l'âtre brulant disparue en quelques secondes et fut consumée aussi rapidement qu'un simple morceau de papier. D'ailleurs, les flammes qui enrobaient le cœur de la pièce montaient à présent de plus en plus haut, venant doucement lécher les grilles qui encerclaient l'imposante structure de marbre.

La disparition du balconnet fut un soulagement. Regina sentait à quel point elle était tendue et ne demandait qu'à se coller contre Robin, commençant, sans vraiment le vouloir ou s'en apercevoir, un franc mouvement de hanche contre le ventre musclé de l'archer. En quelques secondes, les sens de Robin le submergèrent, il sentit les seins de Regina contre son torse, son ventre et sa peau contre ses abdos et la friction des derniers tissus qui les séparaient, se heurter l'un à l'autre... Tout ceci allait trop loin, ou pas assez. Peu importe, agir devenait une urgence.

Il descendit ses baisers contre la poitrine de Regina, venant faire jouer sa langue sur les deux seins ronds, dressés et fermes par la passion, parfaits en tout point. Il agrippa la taille et les hanches de la jeune femme, la collant tellement près de lui qu'il se demandait si c'était lui ou elle qui bougeait, qui faisait quoi, qui ondulait contre lui et qui caressait qui dans un échange tellement demandeur que douloureux. Leurs peaux si sollicitées s'étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de sueur, si près l'un de l'autre, plongés dans l'intensité du moment, ils collaient l'un à l'autre comme si leurs propres corps ne pouvaient décemment pas se séparer, mais mutaient en un seul être charnel.

Une main dans ses cheveux en pagaille et l'autre sur les fesses du voleur, Regina perdait pieds, elle n'avait absolument pas conscience de la réalité, convaincue que ce qu'elle était en train de vivre n'était que pure magie. Magie noire ou magie blanche ? Aucune idée ! Putain de merde, mais qui s'en soucie ?

- Robin... Je t'en prie...

Une plume. C'est ce qu'elle pesait entre ses doigts. Il l'allongea à nouveau sur le tapis si doux contre sa peau et fit délicatement glisser son tanga, lui aussi à la dentelle violette, le long de ses cuisses, de ses mollets et enfin, de ses chevilles.

Cette action lui parut à elle, beaucoup trop longue. Tandis que lui, se demandait où allait se terminer cette longueur de jambe... Pour faire durer le plaisir, il entreprit de retracé le chemin qu'avait pris le sous-vêtement quelques secondes auparavant, tout d'abord de ses mains, puis de ses baisers et finalement, venir lécher doucement l'emplacement initial de la lingerie.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remonta pour embrasser son ventre svelte que Regina trouva le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit lui offrit une bouffée de chaleur dont elle n'aurait jamais cru son corps capable. Les flammes qui brulaient en elle doublèrent d'ardeur et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas le supplier de mettre fin immédiatement à cette délicieuse torture.

Délicatement, de ses deux mains, Robin écarta les cuisses de la mairesse. Regina cru sa libération arriver mais... Rien. Rien, jusqu'à ce que...

- Oh Seigneur !

La bouche de Robin venait de prendre d'assaut l'intimité de sa reine. Sous ses coups de langue et ses caresses aussi divines que le chant des anges, elle se cambra à en avoir mal. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir en si peu de temps et en si peu de mouvements.

Chaque geste lui offrait plus d'amour qu'elle n'avait pu en recevoir durant sa vie entière. Frénétiquement, elle faisait onduler ses hanches et ses bassins, faisant glisser la peau douce de ses deux longues jambes contre le corps nu de son amant. D'un geste tendre, il saisit un genou et une cheville de ses deux mains et remonta longuement jusqu'à l'agripper plus fermement par les cuisses.

Le voleur prenait son temps. Le temps de la découvrir. Il sentait l'excitation qu'il lui prodiguait et il devait l'avouer, il en était plus que fier. Les gémissements et les suppliques silencieuses qu'elle lui lançait confirmaient ses actions. Sans hésitation, il massa et caressa ses seins de ses deux mains. Il aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant des heures lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix, au bord du gouffre, lui dire fébrilement :

- Robin... Chéri... T'en prie... T'en supplie... Je te veux...

La seconde d'après, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Leurs mains jointes au-dessus de la tête de Regina, leurs souffles se mélangeant front contre front, des râles et des grognements presque bestiaux se mêlaient au vrombissement de leurs deux cœurs battants anarchiquement dans leurs poitrines. Plus rien n'existait d'autre qu'eux.

Regina avait de plus en plus peur que ses pulsations ne soient un signe lui indiquant une mort proche. Elle allait rendre l'âme sous les mains de Robin. Peut-être que c'était là sa faiblesse, peut-être que l'amour était sa faiblesse, peut-être que Robin était sa faiblesse... Elle aurait pu mourir heureuse entre ses doigts en cet instant.

Sentir les lèvres du voleur sur son épaules puis, ses dents mordre dans sa chair la ramène alors quelques secondes sur terre. Cela ne dura pas. C'était plus fort, plus intense, plus tendre et plus puissant. Lui aussi était au bord du gouffre, s'en était déjà trop. Elle était définitivement trop belle et trop excitante pour qu'il tienne plus longtemps.

Les jambes de Regina autour de ses hanches, en rythme, elle appuya de ses mollets fins sur les fesses bombées et musclées de l'archer pour approfondir et accélérer le mouvement. Robin se perdait dans le parfum des cheveux de sa reine, une véritable drogue. Leurs mains jointes au-dessus d'eux. En écoutant le chant de ses gémissements de plaisir au creux de son oreille, il comprit qu'il était déjà accro. Cette douce mélodie aurait pu le conduire tout droit sur les rives du plaisir s'il n'avait pas contenu son désir quelques secondes de plus pour entendre la suite...

- Oui... Oh Robin... Je n'en peux... Peux plus... Oui... S'il te plait... Je veux... Etre... A toi... Fais-moi... Fais-nous... Oui...

La main droite de l'archer lâcha subitement celle de Regina pour venir soulever sa taille à quelques centimètres du sol. Perdue et tout à coup sans repère, Regina s'accrocha désespérément à la nuque et à l'épaule du voleur, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair et ses muscles tendus et raidis par l'excitation. Il était brulant, pire que la fièvre.

Après un marathon digne des plus grands et dans une synchronisation parfaite, en écho au tonnerre qui continuait de gronder dehors, l'extase les emmena ensemble sur les berges du plaisir le plus intense que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Comme une vague qui les submergèrent, ils vinrent ensemble dans un son rauque, s'abandonnant l'un à l'autre et partageant leur voyage jusqu'au paradis.

Haletants et tremblants, ils étaient incapables de bouger. Des vagues de chaleur continuaient à les submerger et c'est fébriles qu'ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre devant le feu torride de leur amour, nus, à même le sol.

Robin, coller dans le dos de Regina, l'entourait de ses bras tandis qu'elle semblait s'être assoupie. Après un peu moins d'une heure de silence, une voix douce se fit entendre :

- Robin ?

- Oui, ma reine ?

- Merci.

- De quoi mon ange ?

- De m'aimer comme tu le fais.

- Sans concession. Sans jugement et surtout, sans arrêt.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te rendre tout cet amour...

- Tu le fais déjà.

- Mais j'aimerai pouvoir faire plus...

- Pourquoi toujours vouloir plus ? Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce qui est déjà ? Arrêtes de penser à tout cela. Ferme les yeux et laisses toi aller. Je suis là.

- Je t'aime tant Robin...

- Et je t'aime aussi mon amour.

- Et au fait...

- Oui ?

- Tu me dois un ensemble de lingerie complet. Le mien à comme... Prit feu entre tes doigts. Ils rirent.

Elle se tourna dans ses bras et vint se coller un peu plus contre lui. Dos nu au feu de bois et le visage contre son cou, c'est dans cette chaleur agréable et protectrice qu'elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement. Après quelques instants, Robin réalisa qu'elle l'avait abandonnée pour rejoindre ses rêves. Il la regarda dormir quelques minutes, continuant de caresser sa peau nue et ses cheveux souples et doux, avant de s'installer pour s'endormir à son tour.

C'est ainsi qu'ils devaient être. Seuls contre tous. Faisant face à n'importe quelle tempête, ensembles. C'est l'amour et la passion de leur âme sœur réciproque qui les guideraient dans les ténèbres. Deux anges faisant face à leurs démons pour se secourir l'un l'autre, deux anges, deux martyres qui n'ont secrètement jamais cessés de croire aux pouvoirs de l'amour.

**Merci d'avoir lu cette courte histoire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est avec plaisir que je vous lirai ! Vos remarques sont toujours les bienvenues et aide les auteurs en herbe comme moi à se perfectionner.**

**Retrouvez également tous mes one shot et mes fictions sur la série Once Upon A Time sur ma page auteur.**

**Je vous aime fort les ptits' loups !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


End file.
